From New Mexico to New York Growing up fast
by Zac's Girl 4eva
Summary: What would have happened if Troy had gotten a scholarship to Juiliard and lived in New York with Ryan and Kelsi?  This isn't my best work, next story will be better
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The seniors of East High School stood on stage for the final time as their teacher Ms Darbus annouced what colleges they were going to.

"Not one, not two, but three of our students have been accepted to the Juiliard School of Performing Arts in New York with scholarships" Ms Darbus said with a proud smile "Miss Kelsi Neilsen"

Kelsi's usually shy face flashed read with excitment and shock as she stepped forward

"Mr Ryan Evans"

Ryan stepped forward, he couldn't believe this! He was going to Juiliard! He wouldn't be stuck here, all that saving up he'd done would be worth it

"And Mr Troy Bolton!"

The crowd was cheering loudly, Troy saw his parents faces', they looked surprised but happy, which made Troy more shocked

But he was confused more than anything. He'd decided to go to Berekely in California, which was only thirty two...point seven...miles away from his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. He could see her every weekend, not just in the holidays. But, wouldn't a career in the arts be more promising than a basketball one? Could they cope being apart for four years so he could have a better job and they'd be able to have a better life together?

Troy looked back at Gabriella, she nodded and mouthed _'Go'_

Troy turned back to the crowd and smiled, he was going to Juiliard, but not alone, he had Ryan and Kelsi, Gabriella and Chad were only a phone call away right? His parents too, he'd be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas, yeah he'd be ok in New York, he'd be just fine

"This the last box?" Chad asked Troy

"Yep, the last one" Troy said, a smile on his face, but there was a lil sigh in his voice

"You gonna be ok?" His mother, Lucy, said "All the way out there? By yourself?"

"Mom" Troy said with a slight laugh "I'll be living with Ryan and Kelsi, I won't be alone"

"Are you sure...?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry"

Troy gave heart felt goodbyes to everyone, his father, Chad, his grandma, grandpa...the only person left was Gabriella.

"I'll call you as soon as I land" He said, putting his arms around her

Lucy cleared her throat

"After mom" He lowered his voice to a whisper "Before"

"I'll call you when I get back too"

Troy nodded and kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too" She whispered

Troy climbed into his van and waved goodbye, his mom and dad were following in the car to say goodbye at the airport and take his van back home

He, Kelsi and Ryan were getting the Evans' private jet to New York, Mr Evans wouldn't allow them to fly on a usual plane

Everytime Troy checked his mirrors, his mom waved, he waved back then rolled his eyes

They arrived at the airport at one o'clock exactly, both Kelsi and Ryan were already there

"Hey guys" Troy smiled

"Ahh, the Bolton's" Mr Evans beamed "Its so great that our kids are going to college together isn't it?"

"One of yours is"

"Sharpay" Mrs Evans sighed

Sharpay was Ryan's twin sister and the only one who didn't get accepted to the school, she was staying in New Mexico to study

"What?" She said "Its true"

"But you don't need to keep saying it" Ryan sighed

Sharpay ignored Ryan's comment and went up to Troy "I'm gonna miss you Troy" She gave a dramatic sob and hugged him. Ryan stifled a laugh as Troy tapped Sharpay on the back

"I'll miss you too" Troy said

Mr Evans looked at his watch "Come on kids, time to board"

They all hugged goodbye, Lucy wouldn't let go of Troy

"Mom, I have to go ok?"

"Can't you leave tomorrow instead?"

"We start the day after tomorrow, we wanna get there and releax for a while first"

She dabbed her eyes with a tissue "You're right, sorry. Have a good time" She tried to smile

They made their way to the plane, Ryan had a spring in step, almost like he was skipping. Troy and Kelsi grinned at each other

"Get out your camera" She said

Troy pulled his video camera out of his bag and started filming Ryan

"Here, we see the almost-skipping-Juiliardian on his way to his transport to reach its natural habitat of Manhattan. Miss Kelsi Neilsen..." He put the camera on her for a second then put it back on Ryan "...is joining me on this journey to learn about this fasenating creature"

As Troy turned his camera off, Kelsi laughed "Intresting commentry"

"Thanks, thats what I was going for"

Kelsi smiled but knew that Troy was covering how he really felt right now. He was missing Gabriella, she could see it in his eyes, they hadn't even left yet, how would he be in New York?

"Here we are" Ryan smiled, stopping at a gateway "You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be" Troy said

"Ok" Ryan took a deep breath "New York, here we come!"

Up in the air, Troy sat tapping a tune on his note book with his pen as Kelsi wrote and Ryan danced.

Why wasn't he excited like them? He'd gotten a scholarship to an amazing school! Sure, it was on the otherside of the country but it would give him a huge advantage over other people going for the same job as him, and that huge advantage would also get him a better job, meaning more money for him and Gabriella...Gabriella...

He shook his head to get the thought out of his mind and realised he'd stopped tapping, they were both looking at him

"You ok?" Ryan asked

"Sure, I'm fine, better than ever" He smiled

"Troy" Kelsi sighed "Stop covering it up, its ok, you can be upset about leaving Gabriella. Its understandable, after everything you've been through together"

"If it wasn't for her I'd have never got up on that stage, I wouldn't be friends with you guys, I'd be living in a apartment with Chad, getting ready to go to U of A. I'll admit part of me does want to go back and play basketball but..." He stopped

"But what?" Kelsi said

"...I know that future is less likely"

"Hmmm" Ryan said, sitting beside Kelsi as the seat belt sign came on "So you'd rather play it safe?"

He nodded "Better safe than sorry, as my mom always said"

They felt themselves going down, preparing for landing. They all stuffed the things they'd had out back in their bags

They hit the ground with a thump. Out the window, they could see the River Hudson and the Statue of Liberty

"How far away is the apartment?" Troy asked Ryan

"From here, about a forty five minute drive, from school, ten minute walk"

"Good choice" Kelsi said

"It's actually my parents old one, they went to put it up for sale but when we were up for schloarships, they waited just incase"

"Does that mean all the stuffs still there?" Kelsi wrinkled her nose up at the thought of all Sharpay's pink and fluffy stuff still being there

"No, they've painted my parents and Sharpay's rooms and got new furniture for you guys"

"So whos where?" Troy asked as they took their seat belts off

"You're in my parents room, Kelsi in Sharpay's"

"If I find any pink fluff, I will kill you" Kelsi said

Ryan and Troy laughed at the idea of Kelsi killing anyone

"What?" She frowned

"You?" Ryan said "What would you kill me with? Your piano?"

"Dude, that actually would kill you" Troy said

"You've gave me an idea" She smiled "But enough talking, lets get outta here"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"GOOD MORNING NEW YORK!" Ryan yelled the next morning

Troy groaned and banged his fist against the wall. He'd been having a peaceful nights sleep until then.

He rolled on to his back and stared at the white ceiling, no way would he be able to sleep now, it was too bright outside. He saw his cell phone beside him on the bedside table and realised something...he hadn't called Gabriella

He was suddenly wide awake, it was eleven according to his clock meaning it was eight where she was, she would be awake

He dialled her number and prayed she wouldn't be mad

"Hey" Gabriella said

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry I didn't call last night. I was so tired, I ate, called my mom and fell on to my bed" He said

"Its ok, I understand" She said "So what are you doing today?"

"The first thing I'm doing is getting Ryan as he woke me up. Then unpacking I think"

"Nice day"

"I know, it'll be great" He replied, sarcasm in his voice "What you doing today?"

"Going to class, which I've just arrived at"

"Oh, want me to go?"

"I don't_ want _ you to go but you'll have to, not allowed on them in the lecture rooms. I'll call you at lunch ok?"

"Ok, talk to you later"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Troy sighed, so this is how it was gonna be from now on, phone calls that didn't last. They'd be ok though, they'd be fine...he hoped

He walked out in to the living room, Kelsi was sat on the couch, eating toast

"Ryan wake you up?" She asked

"Yep...where is he?"

"Gone to get some bagels"

Troy sat on the couch beside her "Whats todays plan?"

"Well theres an open day for students so we can look around the school. I'm going, you don't have to though"

"I think thats a good idea...I'll still get lost tomorrow but maybe not as lost"

She smiled at him "Heard from Gabriella?"

"Just called her, she's in class"

"Oh, is she gonna call you be back?"

"When she's on lunch"

Ryan came back through the door "People are at school already!"

"They probably live in New York so they'll be in the right time zone" Kelsi said

"Unlike us" Troy said, standing up "I'll get in the shower, grab some breakfast then I'll be ready to go"

They walked along the street to Juiliard, students were pouring in and out of the enternce.

"Wow" Ryan said "We're actually here!"

"I know" Kelsi said

Troy stared up at the building, it was amazing, so much better than Berekley

They headed inside the building and stared around

"So I need to go to the music block..." Kelsi said

"I need to go to the dance block..." Ryan said

"...And I need the performing arts studio" Troy said

"You're taking performing arts?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, thought it sounded better than theatre" He replied "The description said it gives me options when I leave than theatre does. In thearte you just act, in PA, you get to sing, dance, act, direct. Get to write songs too"

"Damn I should have taken that instead" Ryan said

"Did you not read the prospectus?" Kelsi said "You just took Dance?"

"...Yes..."

"You see if I'd just put music, I'd have to sing and everything, thats why I put composing"

Ryan shrugged "At least I get to dance anyway"

"Are we going round together or by ourselves?" Troy asked

"We're more likely to get lost if we go round by ourselves" Kelsi said

"Where's nearest?" He said

"Well..." Ryan pulled out a student map from his pocket "...all three buildings are to the right, it goes Dance block, Performing Arts Studio and Music block...so Dance"

"Dance it is" Kelsi said

They started walking towards the three buildings in the distances.

When they entered the dance studio, Ryan fell in love all over again, though it looked like any other normal dance studio, with mirrors along one wall and information about clubs along the other

"Sharpay'd love it here" Troy said "Look at all the mirrors"

Kelsi giggled as Ryan breathed "Its perfect" He left Troy and Kelsi stood in the middle of the room as we wander round in a daze

Troy shook his head "Looks like you've got some competition Kels"

"Hmm, I better looking though right?"

"Of course you are, she's kinda dull, you're not"

She smiled "Thanks Troy"

They eventually got Ryan to come out of the studio and they went into the Performing Arts Studio

"Whoa" They all said

There were several rooms, some for music, some for thearte, some dance and a recording studio. And right at the end of the hallway was a auditorium, filled with seats and a stage.

"I think you've got the best building" Kelsi said

Troy peered round every door, he was amazed by this place, maybe he had made the right choice.

On the door to the auditorium, was a message for class tomorrow, he was to report there tomorrow morning at ten

"I wonder if they do plays here, you know like at East High" Kelsi said

"It'll be conpuslary for me" Troy said "Maybe not be on stage but I will be in some way"

"Go for the lead" She said quickly

"Kels, I'm a freshmen..."

"They'll do seperate projects" Ryan said

"Not helping" He tried to change the subject "Come on, lets get to music"

"Ok" She said "But this isn't over"

Troy sighed and followed them out.

Troy sat staring at his phone while Ryan and Kelsi got dinner

He'd never got that call from Gabriella at lunch, he'd tried calling her several times since and she didn't pick up

_'Swamped with homework' _He assured himself, though he couldn't help thinking otherwise

He got up off the sofa and headed in to his room to unpack more stuff

He unpacked more clothes, posters, books, photos...that one special photo in particular

He sat crossed legged on his bed, the photo of Gabriella on his lap and stared at it, should he try calling her again? He didn't want her to think he was clinging to her or anything. If she hadn't called by tomorrow, then he would...he just hoped he hadn't done anything wrong


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Any songs that are written in this story I have written myself (just so you know why they aren't good, haha)

Chapter Three

Kelsi walked into her music room, the class wasn't huge, thank God, that meant less people trying to get their teachers attention.

She sat at a desk and pulled her stuff from her bag, pencils, pens, sheets of music, including _'You are the Music in Me'_ and _'Just Wanna Be With You' _so her teacher could see her abilities

"Kelsi?"

Kelsi looked up from her desk, a girl with mousy blonde hair that curled slightly at the end, blue eyes hidden behind glasses. She was wearing jeggings, long white top, a cardigan that was too big, though it wouldn't help much for keeping her warm as it was thin, wearing a hat exactly like Kelsi's and black converse, she looked like she belonged in an arts college, she fitted in better than most people, clothes wise anyway

"Mia!" She stood up and hugged her "Oh my God!" She lowered her voice "Are you out of the care home yet?"

Kelsi had met Mia when they were eleven, her mother worked as a social worker and there had been a big conference in New York and they'd gone to Mia's care home, she'd been there since she was born, her mother had left her there and as they found out where she was she had died in a crash and had no family to take care of Mia for her, so she was stuck there. But Kelsi and Mia had kept in contact ever since

Mia shook her head "No, I should have moved out a couple of weeks after my eighteenth birthday but because the kids love me so much and I'm a big help, they said I can stay there as long as I continue to help"

"Well thats good" Kelsi said, then quickly added "That you still have a roof over your head I mean"

"Yeah, they're actually talking about paying me but as much as I actually do love it there, part of me is getting kinda desperate to get outta there. But it'd be the same if I had parents right?"

Kelsi nodded "Pretty much. I live off campus with my boyfriend and a friend"

"Lucky, I love kids but most of them are under five and I think I maybe going a lil crazy" She slipped into the seat beside Kelsi as their teacher came in

"Ok people" She said, a smile on her face "I'm Mrs Jude and welcome to composing. Your first project for this year will be joint with dance, theatre, performing arts, art and music. You will be putting on a musical. People will be required to sing, dance and act though of course, all you have to do is compete to get your songs in the musical though you may audition for other things if you wish"

"I'm just gonna do the composing" Kelsi said

"Me too, I can't sing to save my life" Mia said laughing slightly

"We're going to the auditorium now to meet up with the other groups" Mrs Jude said "Follow me"

...

Troy sat alone in the already busy auditorium, flicking through the blank pages of his notebook. He had two things on his mind. Why were people still filing in here, surely there weren't this many people in his class. And Gabriella, he had to call her after school, see what was up.

Someone sat down in the chair beside him, he looked round slightly

"Kelsi?" He frowned, confused "What are you doing here?"

"You'll find out in a moment" She said "Meanwhile, Troy, Mia, Mia, Troy"

"Hi" Mia said, suddenly kind of shy

"Hi" Troy smiled

"Mia's here on scholarship like us" Kelsi said

"Yeah because no way could someone like me usually afford to go to a school like this" Mia said

_'A girl like her?'_ Troy thought _'What did she mean?'_

"You make friends fast" He said to Kelsi, pushing his last thought to the back of his mind

"Oh, no, no, we've known each other since we were eleven. My mom brought me to a conference thing here in New York, and I started playing with some of the kids in the home..."

"You make me sound poor" Mia sighed

"You made yourself sound poor with your previous comment"

"Girls, don't fight" Troy said

"I just want to go a lil longer without another person knowing that I've been in care since I was born"

"She's sensitive" Kelsi whispered

Taking what Kelsi had just said on board, Troy chose his words carefully "Since you were born?"

She nodded "Never knew any of my family. Wouldn't want me anyway. Too different"

"Why are you different?" Troy asked

"Well the few things I did manage to find out about my family is that they weren't really into the arts, like me, they weren't really in to anything. Must have got it from my dad's side, didn't know his name so couldn't find out"

Ryan sat down in the chair beside Troy "Hey guys"

The only person to respond was Kelsi "Hey"

"Who's that?" He asked, gesturing to Mia

Kelsi looked at Mia, then Troy and back again, they were in deep conversation now

"I'll tell you later"

...

"Oh My God" Kelsi said, as she and Ryan rushed out the auditorium at the end of the day "They haven't stopped talking all day!"

Ryan shrugged "Doesn't bother me, I'm use to Sharpay"

"Oh great" She groaned "I asked her to come have pizza with us tonight! Oh God"

Ryan turned around "They aren't even coming yet, you gotta a lil time for quiet"

"Good" She said and walked faster

Meanwhile, Troy, who had gone to the bathroom before leaving, had left his bag in the auditorium.

As he picked it up, he could hear piano, coming from another room, a soft sweet tune waltzing down the corridor to his ears, he followed it

He came to a music room door, he should have expected it really, it was too pure to be coming from a CD player

He carefully listened for words, he could only hear humming.

The door creaked slightly as he leant against it, making it stop suddenly.

Mia ripped open the door and breathed a sigh of relife "Oh thank God, its just you"

"Wow, that makes me feel special" Troy laughed

She pulled him inside "Why were you listening?"

"I didn't realize it was you" He said "I just followed the sound"

Mia sat on the piano stool and looked up at him "I'm embarrssed now"

He sat beside her "Don't be" He nudged her "Better than Kelsi"

"No ones better than Kels" She said, picking up her sheet music

Troy picked up some of them and started reading the words "Can you play what you were playing a second ago?"

"Why?"

"It sounded good, I wanna hear it all" He said

"But its a duet..."

"I've sang plenty of duets" He said

"Do I have to?"

"Please"

She sighed and started playing

'_Only just met you_

_But I feel like_

_I've always known you...'_

Troy pulled the paper nearer and sang too

_'Only met you today_

_But I feel like_

_I've known you for years'_

They sang together as they reached the chorus

_'The way you smile_

_The way you laugh_

_It drives me crazy_

_My heart races everytime I see your face_

_I don't know how I suddenly_

_Became so crazy _

_So crazyily in love with you'_

Troy's heart was beating against his chest, she was amazing, he'd only felt this connection once...it worried him

"It's not finished yet" She said, as her stomach exploded with butterflies as she saw the way Troy was looking at her "It still needs a lot of work"

"Its great, honest, it is" He said "I can't write like that"

"I bet you can write better" She put the last pieces of paper in her bag

He shook his head "I can't"

"Kelsi told me you only sing with your girlfriend" She said "That's sweet"

"It'd be sweet if she returned my calls" He sighed

"Why don't you call her now? I'll be quiet"

"She's still in class, she goes to Stanford, in California"

"Oh" She said "Forget that then, sorry"

"It's ok, don't worry about it"

They walked out the room together

"You got a boyfriend then?" Troy asked as they walked

"Nope, never have...probably never will"

"Awww, come on" He said "I'm sure you will"

"I've been in care my whole life..."

"That doesn't mean anything" Troy said "You're...you're..." He hesitated, not wanting to say what he was thinking, "...you'll be fine"

"Thanks, I'm sure you and your girlfriend will be too"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Troy caught up with Mia as they headed out to lunch the next day "Hey!"

She turned around and smiled at him "Hey"

"How'd class go?" He asked

"It was ok, we find out who's doing what after lunch"

"Us too, listen, you know you said I could write better songs than you and I said I can't?"

"Yeah?"

"Want me to prove that?"

She laughed "You want to prove that your song is worse than mine?"

He smiled "Yes"

"Can't wait to hear it"

"Wanna head back then?"

She nodded and they headed back to the auditorium

"Why don't we use one in the other rooms?" She said as they sat on the stool

"Because then the teachers will hear how much I suck and kick me outta here" He said, but she knew he was kidding

He lifted the piano lid and said "It's a duet by the way"

"That mean you want me to sing?"

He nodded and started playing "Come in at the chorus" Then he started singing

_'Been by your side for all this time_

_It's hard_

_Now that we're miles apart_

_But I'm trying my best to keep you my girl_

_It'd be so much so easier_

_If you answer the phone_

_Part of me wants to tell you_

_I may have found someone new'_

Mia pulled the paper slightly nearer and sang

_'I don't know what to do_

_We've been through so much_

_But now it's too hard_

_Our fingers are slipping from their once tight grasp_

_And I don't know_

_What to do_

_When it comes to my someone new_

_We're so different but something just clicks_

_I've got to say to you _

_I think there's sparks between us two'_

Troy stopped as Mia continued

_'Don't want you to call and say it's over_

_Especially if my someone _

_Has gone and found somebody else_

_Its killing me to say _

_But I'm sorry_

_They're the first person to make me feel whole_

_I've realized_

_I was kinda alone before them'_

As they went into the chorus again, Troy played it with more power

_'I don't know what to do_

_We've been through so much_

_But now it's too hard_

_Our fingers are slipping from their once tight grasp_

_And I don't know_

_What to do_

_When it comes to my someone new_

_We're so different but something just clicks_

_I've got to say to you _

_I think there's sparks between us two'_

He slowed it down as they looked at each other and sang the final line

_'I think there's sparks between us two'_

"That was amazing" She said

"You made it amazing" He replied

She felt a little chill run up her spine, it was a good chill

"I can't sing" She said

"You can"

They were still looking at each other

_'This is like something out of a movie, no way would he fall for me' _she thought_ 'Even if what Kelsi told me was true, about his science girlfriend'_

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked her

"I'll have to ask but I don't think so, why?"

"Kelsi and Ryan are going out tonight, probably to escape me, so I'll be alone in the apartment, thought you might wanna come hang out?"

"Sure..."

A teacher appeared at the piano, a clip board in hand

"Can you tell me your names please?"

"Troy Bolton"

"Mia Knight"

She scribbled them down and walked away

"Should we leave before we get in to trouble?" Troy said

"Yeah I think we should"

...

They went to read the cast sheet on the door of the auditorium before heading home as they only had a half day

"I'm head of the composers!" Kelsi squealed as Troy and Mia made their way towards her "But I didn't see your name anywhere Mia"

Mia frowned "What?"

She and Troy moved closer to the paper and found their names

"Oh my God we're the leads" Troy said

"That's why she wanted our names" Mia said

"Yes it is"

They turned around and the dance teacher was stood behind them

"We didn't audition" Troy said

"Exactly" She said "We didn't want people who just like showing off, we wanted people who tend to hide behind them. Plus you two have a great chemistry"

"So you want us to do it?" Troy asked

"You've been selected so yes" She said "Come get the script from my office"

...

Troy stood in the kitchen, trying to call Gabriella again, he sighed as it went to voicemail

"Gabriella, this is getting ridiculous, pick up the phone or call me back" He said "If you can't talk, send me a text"

He hung up as someone knocked on the door

"Hey Mia" He said, opening the door

"Hey, you ok?"

"Gabriella's still not answering the phone"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's not your fault" He pulled out some leaflets "Tonight, we forget about everything else, and eat"

"Does that include the musical?"

"Hell yeah" He put the leaflets on the side "Pizza, burgers, Chinese food?"

"We had pizza last night" She said "I could eat a burger"

"Burgers it is" He picked up his phone and dialed the number "Make yourself comfortable"

She sat on the sofa as Troy was on the phone. She had butterflies again...though she shouldn't, he was taken and by that song, she knew he loved her and she couldn't change that.

"Ok" He said, sitting beside her "Dinners on the way, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what you got?"

He rolled of a list of horror movies

"I don't really like horror movies" She said "Sorry"

"I'll protect you" He smiled

She couldn't resist that smile "Ok"

…

Mia jumped at something in the movie and hid in Troy's neck, he put his arms around her and gave her a squeeze

"Want me to turn it off?"

She shook her head "There isn't long left, I'll just sit like this"

Without thinking, he lifted her on to his lap, he noticed how she didn't complain and ran his fingers through her hair "Seriously, I'll turn it off if you want"

"Are you sure?"

He pressed the off button "I'm sure"

She looked up at him, his lips were so close…and they looked so soft…

Troy held the bottom of her head and played with her strands of hair, he put his forehead on hers and traced her lips were his thumb "The Dance teacher was right about our chemistry"

"I know. But you have a girlfriend"

"She doesn't care about me anymore" He said "She hasn't returned my calls, I've e-mailed, texted. The only thing I haven't done is wrote a letter"

"Where does that leave us?"

"I think it leaves us here"

He kissed her lips softly and she kissed him back.

"Sorry" He said "I shouldn't have done that"

"Why are you sorry?"

He blinked at her "You wanted me to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"So I can kiss you again?"

She nodded and he kissed her again, his hand slipped up her top, he was surprised that she didn't push him away.

She was confused, she knew exactly what he was doing but was he just using her? His girlfriend was hundreds of miles away, but if he was telling the truth about the phone calls then…well she didn't know…jump in at the deep end and have sex with him?

"Should I get a condom?"

She nodded "Want me to wait out here?"

"In my room" He said as he closed the bathroom door "Don't take your clothes off ok?"

"Ok" She went in to his room and sat on his bed

He came in and sat beside her "We don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"No, I want to, but, I'm just nervous"

"It's ok, I am too" He kissed her forehead

She looked up at him so he was kissing her lips, he wrapped his arms around her as she pulled his shirt up.

They went up on their knees and he unfastened the buttons on her shirt and unclipped her bra…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kelsi and Ryan walked back in to the apartment after their night out alone, they could smell fast food in the air.

"Wanna a drink?" Ryan asked

"Sure" Kelsi said

"Er...Kels?"

"Yeah?" She said, switching the TV on

"Either Troy got real hungry or he had a dinner date"

She walked in to the kitchen and saw the boxes on the side "Dinner date"

"Think it was Mia?"

"More than likely" She said "Its only ten, he won't be asleep yet, I can go ask him"

Kelsi went down the corridor and knocked on Troy's bedroom door "Troy? You in there?"

Troy forced himself to pull his lips from Mia's "I'm kinda busy"

"Well can I come in?"

"No" He went back to kissing her, so close to undoing her bra again

He sat on her, still kissing her, he could feel her undewear through his boxers, he was so close to taking those off again too

"What the hell are you doing?"Kelsi yelled

Troy rolled back on to the bed and cuddled Mia, she put her head on his chest "Nothing" He kissed her head

"Really?" She said "It doesn't look like nothing!" She looked at Mia "I told you he has a girlfriend! What were you thinking?"

Mia snuggled up to Troy "Sorry"

"Kelsi..." Troy said

"Don't _'Kelsi'_ me!" She yelled "You have a girlfriend in California...!"

"She hasn't answered my calls, texts, e-mails, wall posts, anything! She doesn't care!"

"So you just thought you'd jump in bed with Mia?"

"What?" Ryan yelled from the living room

Everyone ignored him, Troy sat up but kept an arm around Mia "You know what Kels? I've never felt like this before. Don't say Gabriella because it wasn't half as strong. I'll keep calling her until she answers but then thats it, no more" He ran his fingers through Mia's hair "I love Mia now"

"You've only known each other a couple of days!"

"And sometimes thats all it takes" Troy said

Mia climbed out of bed and started getting dressed "Why can't you just let me. be happy for one night?" She said to Kelsi "I wanted one night where I could be happy with someone. Someone who looks past the artsy care home girl and see the real me...Troy did that. But I'll head home, its fine"

"You're not walking the streets of New York at this time of night..." Troy said

"Sleep in the spare room" Kelsi sighed and headed out

...

Troy lay in his bed, unable to sleep, his bed felt weird now, so big...

He heard crying coming from the spare room, Mia.

He creeped out of bed and gently opened the door. She was trying to sleep, he could see that, no doubt she'd have ended up crying herself to sleep if he hadn't gone in

He climbed on the bed "You wanna come in my room?" He whispered

"Can I sleep?" She sniffled

He smiled slightly "Yeah"

She got on her knees and leant sleepily against him, looking like a little girl in a night dress as Troy had given her a t-shirt before she'd left the room

"What are we gonna do? She whispered

"Sleep, like you asked"

"No. What are we gonna do about us?" She paused "If there is an us"

"There is an us" He said

"You're not gonna drop me like a hot potato if your girlfriend calls?"

"No" He moved some hair from her tired eyes "You're my girlfriend now, I'm not gonna risk losing you by breaking up with her first"

She kissed him gently on the lips "I've never been someones girlfriend before, you have to tell me if I do anything wrong"

He smiled "Don't worry, you're doing a pretty good job"

"Can we go to bed now?" She asked

He stood up and gave her his hand

...

Troy tried endlessly to get hold of Gabriella, he still hadn't by the Saturday

"Kelsi" He said "Can I borrow your cell?"

"Sure but why?"

"I wanna see if Gabriella will answer if you call"

She sighed but said "Its in my purse"

He pulled it out and dialed her number, she answered after three rings

"Oh so you answer when Kelsi calls!" He said

"I've been busy!" She said "I was about to call you..."

"Sure you were, sorry Gabby but it's too late"

Her voice turned in to a quiver "What's too late?"

"Since we've gone to college I've made all the effort. I'm swamped too, I have lines to learn, Kelsi seeing how high my voice can go, Ryan trying out dance moves on me, but I still call you...I'm sorry Gabriella"

"No, no, no" She said "You can't do this, because I didn't answer the phone..."

"Or text messages, e-mails, or wall posts..."

"This isn't fair"

"It may not be..."

"Who is she?"

He hesitated, he knew she was smart but, whoa, "She's called Mia"

"And?"

"She's in Kelsi's class but they met when they were younger"

"How serious are you?"

"That, I'm not telling you"

"So you're breaking up with me for a girl you've only known for a few days?"

"Yes, but, its not like that..."

"I don't care, I never want to see you again!" She hung up the phone

"I take it she answered the phone?" Kelsi said as he came back in the kitchen with her phone

"Yep"

"You ended it?"

"Yep"

"Mia coming over?"

"Yep, but she was anyway"

"Can I just ask, how come it took so long for you to kiss Gabriella but you and Mia had sex on the first, well, date I guess?"

"Because Mia's different" He said

"How?"

"She just is" He sat on the side "If you must know, I would have had her back stage the other day if we hadn't been interupted"

"Thank God you got interupted"

"I just never got that, you know, feeling with Gabriella" He sighed "Mia's so different..."

They heard the front door open, Mia popped her head around the door "Hey guys"

"Hey" They said

"Can I ask you guys a huge favor?" She said

"You can ask whether we can do it is different" Kelsi said

"You know they said I could stay at the home as long as I help? Well my chances are up and they need me to leave"

"Chances?" Troy frowned

"After our first night together they freaked, then I did it the next night and last night, three strikes and I'm out...which I wasn't told"

"She can stay here right?" Troy said getting off the side and putting his arms around Mia

"Well..."

"Ryan won't care, especially if she's in my room"

"Ok" She said "How long do you have?"

"Til next Saturday"

"Well we can start moving stuff today" Troy said

"We don't have a car" Kelsi reminded him

"Oh, Leanne, whos been there since I was a baby, said she'd drop me off wherever I'm moving to"

"How much do you have to pack?"

"One clothes, one full of trinkety stuff, that'll be a small one, one books, DVD's and CD's, thats about it"

"So we only have to go once?" Kelsi said

"Wait a sec..." Troy said "...this woman, Leanne, she's been around since you were a baby but she's throwing you out?"

"She's not in charge, she tried to reason for me, like I'm a teenage girl whos in college and I'm seeing my friends but they won't listen. It's nice she tried though"

Troy nodded "Yeah, at least she did"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Troy's taxi pulled up at Mia's home, it was old and you could tell it was a care home

He ran up the steps and knocked on the door

A large tanned woman wearing brightly colored clothes answered the door "Yes?"

"I'm here to help Mia move out" He stuck his hand out, to be polite "I'm Troy Bolton"

She looked him up and down and ignored his hand "This way" She headed back in to the house, Troy followed

"She's reading to the kids in the living room"

Troy looked around the door and there she was, sat in the middle of all those children, reading

He stood by the door and waited until they'd finished. All the kids looked round at him, Mia smiled

"Kids this is my...friend Troy" She stood beside him

"Hi Troy" They said

"Well guys I think lunch is ready, I'll come see you in a while, ok?"

"Ok" They all ran out to the dining room

"They're well behaved" Troy said, surprised

"They behave when other people are around" She put her hand in his "Come on, my rooms this way"

They headed up the stairs and went into a room at the top of the stairs

It was purpley pink and covered in drapes. There were white and black pictures on the wall where she'd been using her paint brushes

"Nice" Troy said "Not planning on doing this to our room?"

"No, no" She said "Its yours more than mine" She pulled the drapes down and put them in the box "I'm all set"

He looked at the four boxes and back pack "Is that it?"

"When you're a kid in care, you don't own a lot"

"Are we leaving now?"

She nodded "Leanne's starting the car as I say goodbye to the kids"

"Should I sneak out? You know and, take your boxes?"

"Sure, yeah, thanks, that'd be good"

...

Mia climbed in the car and wiped her eyes

"Hard isn't?" Leanne said "It'll be ok" She looked at Troy in the rear view mirror "Gonna be a good lil mom this one"

"Leanne" Mia stifled a laugh "Not having any babies for a few years yet"

Troy sighed with relife "So glad you said that"

She smiled "Don't worry"

"Now I don't care what that old bag says" Leanne said "You can come and see the kids anytime you want"

"I will, I'll come see them every other week"

They pulled up at the apartment

"This is it" Mia said, looking up at the building

"I'll help you take your stuff up" Leanne said as they climb out the car

Troy took two boxes, Leanne one and Mia took the last one, along with her back pack

Mia walked slightly headed so Leanne said to Troy "Take good care of her"

"I will, don't worry" Troy looked at the back of Mia "She's very inportant to me"

As they reached the apartment, Mia sighed "This is it, home" But she smiled at Troy and opened the door

"Nice little place here" Leanne said

"Our friends parents own it so we get to live here, while we're at college" Troy said "Only reason we have a nice place"

"Well" Leanne said to Mia "This is it, but don't stay away ok?"

"I won't I promise"

...

"Alright!" Josh, the director of the musical, called through his mega phone "The star scene please, then we'll call it a day and we can all head home for thanksgiving"

It was now November, both Troy and Mia were nineteen and heading back to New Mexico for thanksgiving.

"You did a really good job with these sets guys" Mia said to her friends, Anne and Day

"Thanks" Anne said

"They were easy...until it came to putting the twinkley lights in that set" Day nodded at the set currently being lowered

"Troy! Mia! Stage!" Josh yelled

Mia jumped on as Troy came from back stage after refreshing his memory of the cheography with Ryan

"Action!"

Troy managed to fit in an eye roll before getting in to his role.

He walked across the stage and put his arms around Mia's waist as she leant against a fake balcony

"Look at the stars" He said in to her ear

"Amazing aren't they?" She said, looking at him

"Not half as amazing as you" He gently kissed her lips

The acoustic guitar started playing and Troy sang

'_Never seen any one_

_Or anything as beautiful as you_

_I have to say_

_All those other girls_

_Seem like distant memories to me' _

He moved away from the balcony and lead her around the stage, they could move how they wanted to in this number

_'No one compares to you_

_You're my girl_

_My world_

_And I don't wanna lose you_

_Not today_

_Not tomorrow_

_Not ever_

_As I'd die with out you in my arms_

_I know_

_I've broke your heart_

_Once or twice before_

_But I promise _

_I won't break it again_

_As in the long run_

_I'll only be hurtin' myself_

_No one compares to you_

_You're my girl_

_My world_

_And I don't wanna lose you_

_Not today_

_Not tomorrow_

_Not ever_

_As I'd die with out you in my arms'_

They ended where they started, as they'd been told to and everyone clapped

"Perfect guys!" Josh yelled "Best I've seen it" He turned to everyone "Ok, thats it, quitin' time. Have a good Thanksgiving"

"You guys still going back to New Mexico?" Kelsi said as they stepped off the stage

"Yeah, we're all packed, leaving for the airport as soon as we get back" Troy said

"When do you get back?" Ryan said

"Couple of days after" He replied

...

"Wow" Mia said as they walked into their hotel room

"Never stayed in a hotel?" Troy said

"Never" She said

He put their bags down on the bed and put his arms around her "I was wondering...you know...because we are completely alone"

"I was hoping you'd say that" She grinned "I bought something for you"

"To take off?"

"Oh yeah" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him

"I'll let you get dressed" He kissed her and went in the bathroom

Mia pulled out a black silk night dress and put it on, she put the lights down low and lay on the bed

Troy came out in his boxers and smiled at her "You ready?"

She nodded as he climbed on her "Finally alone"

He smiled again and kissed her, running his fingers up and down her thigh.

She ran her fingers through his now short hair and kissed him back

He pulled her night dress up and caressed her body, pulling her up.

She pulled off his boxers as he pulled off her underwear, pulled her closer to him and pulled the covers over them both


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

They climbed off the plane in New Mexico and went through a tunnel to the main airport

"Your mom knows I'm coming right?" Mia said

"Oh yeah" Troy nodded "She told me to bring a friend home if they were allowed. But I would have called and explained if she hadn't said"

"Do you think they'll like me?"

Troy nodded again "Why wouldn't they?"

"Because I'm different"

He put an arm around her shoulders "That won't mean anything to them, you're my girlfriend, they'll look at you for who you are, just like me" He kissed her head "And besides you're not different"

They walked to baggage claim like this and grabbed their bag off it.

"Can you see your parents?" She said

"Yeah" He moved his arm from her shoulders to her waist "They're over near the door"

Mia scanned the crowd and saw where Troy was looking "What do I say?"

"Well I'll introduce you as my girlfriend and then you just say hi or whatever"

"Do they know I'm your girlfriend?"

"Every time I went to say it my mom started on something else"

"Well this should be intresting"

They walked up to Mr and Mrs Bolton

"I told you it was Troy!" Mr Bolton said

Mrs Bolton put her hands on Troy's face "You cut your hair"

"Yeah, I wanted a change" He smiled

"It suits you" She smiled

"Thanks" He said, then looked at Mia "Mom, Dad, this is Mia...my girlfriend"

The smiles fell

"Did you say girlfriend?" Mrs Bolton said

"Yeah..."

"You never said you and Gabriella had broken up" Mr Bolton said

"I never really got chance..."

"But Gabriella and Mrs Montez are coming over for Thanksgiving, its a surprise for you both" She sighed "Now it will be extremely awakard for you"

"I'm more worried about how she'll feel about Mia being here" Troy said

"Well they're not actually coming until the day its self so we're safe for now" Mr Bolton said

"I'll call her and say, because I assume she hasn't told her mother either"

"Mom, I don't want you to miss out on seeing your friend, besides they might be able to go to Taylor's"

"Why don't we discuss this later?" Mr Bolton said "You could probably use something to eat"

"Yeah, I'm starved" Troy said

His parents walked in front, Troy and Mia behind

"I'm not gonna be able to compete with Gabriella" Mia said quietly

"Of course you are" He paused "Maybe not in sciene or math but otherwise you're better" He squeezed her "Stop worrying"

...

"Good to be home" Troy said, collasping on the sofa at the house

Mia smiled at him "Nice memories"

He nodded "So good"

"Am I a nice memory?"

Troy sat up "Chad! Dude! What are you doing here?"

"Come to see you man!" Chad grinned, they shared a man hug. Chad looked at Mia "Who's this?"

"This is Mia" He put his hand in hers "My girlfriend"

Chad blinked at him "Wow, Gabriella knows right?"

"Yeah, she does" Troy kissed Mia "There's something different between us two, much stronger than what I had with Gabriella"

"I'm gonna go up and unpack our bag" Mia said, she kissed Troy's cheek and headed upstairs

"You dumped Gabriella?" Chad said "After everything you did to keep her?"

"Blame Kelsi, she met het when they were younger. The music got to me again, but this time...oh man..."

"Let me guess..." Chad said "...you're not a virgin anymore?"

"No" He sighed "She's the most amazing person I've ever known...I love her"

"How did Gabriella take it?"

"She never wants to see me again" He said "But I expected that"

"She's coming here for Thanksgiving!"

"I know, hopefully everything will be ok, you might have to sit next to her"

"Most likely...but if she aims for you or whateve and gets me...you owe me"

...

They woke up on Thanksgiving morning to the smell of turkey in the oven, Troy breathed in deeply and smiled

"Never smelt like this on Thanksgiving at home" Mia said

"What did it smell like?"

"This time of day, toast, later chicken" She changed the subject "I'm really worried about Gabriella coming today"

"It'll be fine" He assured her "She won't scratch your eyes out or anything"

"I know that, but what if I say the wrong thing?"

"You won't. Everyone'll be too busy eating to talk"

"Really?"

He nodded "Trust me, nothing'll go wrong" He climbed out of bed and pulled a t-shirt and sweats on "Come on, time for breakfast"

She followed him out the room and down the stairs

"Hey mom" He said, going in the fridge for milk

"Morning" She turned around and smiled at them "Don't eat anything until lunch, you need plenty of room"

"What time are the Montez's getting here?" Troy asked

"Around tweleve as we sit down" She replied "As little time together as possible"

"Good, what time the Danforth's getting here?"

"The same time but they'll stay later"

Time went fast and they were soon sat the table, Troy was sat in between Mia and Chad

"When's Gabriella getting here?" Chad asked

Troy looked at his watch "Around now" He looked at Mia "You ok?"

"No"

"Back in a second" He said to Chad and he and Mia stepped out the room

"Whats up?" He put his arms around her

"The moment you see her you're going to fall in love all over again"

"No I'm not" He brought her closer to him "Mia, you've made me do things I never thought I'd do. Like making me forget about my at the time girlfriend because I'm so in love with you and therefore I wanted to do things with you that I've never done before" He put his head on hers "I love you now" He kissed her gently

As she kissed him back, the front door opened and an awakard silence followed

They pulled away from each other, and headed back in to the dining room

"So whats up?" Chad asked

"Worried I was gonna fall in love with Gabriella again" He said "But we were kissing as they came through the door"

Chad winiced "Bad move"

"I didn't know they were about to walk in did I?"

"No...I guess..."

They both went silent as Gabriella slid into the chair beside Chad

As Troy predicted, no one really spoke while they ate...but he forgot about the space between dinner its self and desert

"So Troy..." Mr Danforth, Chad's father, said "When did you get together with..." He gesture towards Mia "...Mia isn't?"

Mia nodded as Troy said "The Tuesday after we left"

"Wow, that was fast..."

"You didn't break up with me until the Saturday" Gabriella said

"If you'd answered your phone I would have done it sooner" He replied

"So you were seeing her before you broke up with me?"

"Only for a few days. I wasn't about to dump you over voice mail or text"

"You could have waited..."

"I couldn't, trust me"

"Is that a subtle way of saying you two have had sex?" There was a hint of hurt in her voice

"Why are you hurt?"

"I never said I was"

"I can hear it in your voice"

"No offence Gabriella, but you can" Chad said

"So now you're going against me too?" She stood up

"No..."

"Mom, can we go please?"

Mrs Montez stood "I think this is all a little silly..."

"Mom!"

...

Mia walked up to Mrs Bolton has she put the dishes away

"I'm sorry I ruined Thanksgiving"

She stood up "Don't be silly, it's not your fault, it was just an argument"

"But if me and Troy hadn't...gotten in bed together...it wouldn't have happened"

"Look, sweetheart" She put a hand on her shoulder "Its not you're fault, it was Troy and Gabriella's fight. Don't blame yourself"

"You still saying its your fault?" Troy said, coming in

"Yes"

"Well stop. Its fine, she's gone, never gonna see her again" He kissed her head "Just us from now on"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was the one and only night they were putting on the musical, they had just had a final run through before they stopped for dinner

Troy, Mia, Kelsi and Ryan sat near the back of the theatre

"Wish we were allowed to go home for dinner" Kelsi said, picking at her sandwich

"I could do with a lie down" Mia put her head on Troy's shoulder

"You Tired?" He said putting an arm around her

"No, I keep getting stomach pains" She replied

"It's the nerves" Ryan said "Happens to everyone"

"They don't feel like that"

"Probably time of the month" Kelsi said

"It kinda feels like that but..." She turned towards Troy slightly "...it doesn't too"

"That doesn't make sense" Kelsi replied

"Do you wanna go see a nurse?" Troy asked

"No" She said "I'll be ok" But what Kelsi had said had started to turn clogs in her head...

...

Mia sat in the bathroom backstage, dreading the next ten minuets, the more she thought about it, the sicker she felt

She was three days late, she'd never been late a day in her life...

The more she thought about it, the more she shook.

She was already sat in her costume, they were going on in half an hour. How was she going to do this? It would be huge...

Her cell phone went off, the alarm, saying it was time to look. God she wished she'd asked Kelsi, Day or Ann to come in with her.

She took a deep breath "Here it goes"

She picked her test up off the side...and burst in to the tears...this couldn't be happening...they'd used a condom every single time, how?

She was two weeks pregnant, from the hotel before they left for New Mexico.

She couldn't go out there now, knowing that she was pregnant with Troy's child... But she had to forget about that for now, she couldn't let them all down, not after all their hard work

She sorted out her make up, pulled herself together and headed out

"Hey!"

She turned around and saw Troy, she swallowed her tears and smiled "Hey"

"Where have you been?" He said, putting his arms around her "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"I was looking for you, must have missed each other" She said

He frowned "Have you been crying?"

"No, where did you get that idea?" She said

"You sound kinda like you have a cold"

"No I'm fine" She smiled "Lets go run through the songs"

...

Troy packed his bag as Kelsi bought through some laundry

"You seen Mia?" He asked

"Bathroom" She said "Why?"

"She's been kinda distant lately, I just wondered if you knew why"

"She hasn't really spoken to any of us lately" She replied

"She only wants to snuggle in bed, and well..." He sighed "...I'm getting hot"

"How longs it been?"

"Since the night before the play. Three weeks"

"That is quiet awhile...for you two anyway...want me to talk to her?"

He shook his head "Thanks Kels, but I think it'd be best if I talked to her on the plane or something"

"Ok" She said "You know where I am if you need me"

As Kelsi left, Mia came back and started packing too

"You ok?" He asked

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" She said, sitting on the bed and packing more clothes

"You've been acting kinda...weird lately"

"No I haven't..."

"Mia we haven't had sex in three weeks, I'm hot"

She started picking at the quilt "Sorry if I haven't been in the mood lately"

"But when I try to get you in the mood you say no, I'm tired, and roll on your back to sleep"

"Sorry" She said quietly

Troy frowned, something was up...and she wasn't telling...

He went round to where she was sat "There's something you're not telling me"

She looked up at him "I'm not hiding anything"

"You're hiding something. You're around, but mentally, you're somewhere else" He put his hand in hers "You can tell me anything you know that?"

She nodded "I do" She sighed "Want me to tell you why I've been so distant?"

He nodded

"I just get a lil sad at this time of year, I'm not use to having people who love me around"

This was partly true, but it was also because she was scared of Troy's reaction to her being pregnant, she'd known for three weeks now

"Ok...but that would make you want to snuggle more, wouldn't it?"

"Some times, no..." She moved slightly closer to him "But I could use with one now"

He put her arms around her and she leant on his chest

"I know it must be hard for you, being away from the kids, but we can go see them when we get back" He kissed her head "You can go see them anytime you want, Leanne said"

"I know" She snuggled up to him more "Sorry for how I've been. Lets just try and have a nice Christmas"

...

Early on Christmas morning, Mia suddenly sat up

_'Oh great' _She thought_ 'Can't morning sickness wait until we get home?' _

She got out of bed as Troy rolled over and said "Where are you going?"

"Just to the bathroom, won't be long"

As she ran across the landing, she could feel her stomach churning faster, what was she going to do? She could blame it on a bad stomach for a couple of days but after that, she couldn't hide it, she would have no choice

She locked the door and bent over, she tried to be quiet but wasn't succesful

"Mia sweetheart?" Mrs Bolton said "Are you ok?"

She spat out the water and dried her mouth "Fine, I'm fine" She unlocked the door "What makes you think I wasn't fine?" She laughed

"The nervous laugh" She said "Is there something you want to talk about?"

She hesitated, a couple of tears rolled down her face "I haven't told Troy yet..."

"Haven't told him what?"

She closed the bathroom door, more tears were falling down her face "Oh My God"

"What is it?"

She sank on to the floor and burst in to tears

"What is it?" She repeated, sitting beside her

"I'm pregnant" She sobbed "And I can't have an abortion, thats not fair on the baby, it's not the baby's fault it's here. And I can't put it up for adoption, I won't have my baby go through what I went through"

"Ok, ok, we'll sort this out. I didn't know you were in care, I understand that you don't want to do that because of your pass..."

"I've been there my whole life, I don't want the baby to go through it"

"How long have you known?"

"Three weeks" She said "Troy has no idea"

"Don't be scared of what he'll say" She said

Troy opened the door, his tired eyes looked surprised "What are you guys doing?" He noticed Mia's tears "Mia?"

She ran out the room, Troy turned to his mother "What's going on?"

"Just go after her, she needs you more than you realize she does right now" She got up and left the room

Troy found Mia wrapped up in their quilt, still crying

"Mia" He whispered "Mia talk to me" He put his arms around her

She sat up and looked at him "I'm scared to..."

"Why?"

"Because we're so young..."

"What do you mean so young?" He pulled her on to his lap "What's going on?"

She took a deep breath "I'm five pregnant"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Pregnant?" Troy said

Mia nodded "Pregnant"

He ran his fingers through his hair "Pregnant?"

"Yes Troy, I'm five weeks pregnant" She rubbed her cold arms and teeth chattered

Troy pulled his sweater off the chair and put her on it "Here" He rubbed her arm with his hands "So how are you feeling?"

"Sick, cold" She said "Normal pregnancy feelings"

"How long have you felt like this?" He said

"Since I got the cramps the day of the musical. The sick more than the cold"

He put his head back on to the headboard "So you've known since then?"

"Yeah, but I've been worrying about how you'd react..."

"You shouldn't have been worried" He said "I'm shocked, very very shocked, but I'm not mad or anything. I have learnt, however, that no matter how gentle you do it, condoms can break"

She smiled slighty at how he was keeping a slight sense of humor through this "What do you want me to do?"

"That's not my choice. You've got to carry the baby, push, the baby'll want you more than it wants me, no matter how hard I try. Its up to you"

"So I can keep the baby?"

"What does this tell you?" He held her stomach and kissed her gently

"You're not gonna make me have an abortion?"

"No, thats not fair" He stroked her stomach again "And I would not let you put the baby up for adoption, I know we'd both regret that"

"So we're having a baby?" She smiled

"Yeah, a little baby" He kissed her and looked in to her tired eyes "We better get to sleep...we're gonna need it"

...

As Troy came back in from the bathroom, Mia was sat up, brushing her hair and putting it up

"Morning" She smiled

"Happy holidays" He smiled back "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are you pregnant or did I dream that?"

"I'm pregnant" She smiled

"Ok, just so I know" He said "Wanna head down?"

"Can I wear your sweater your still?"

He nodded "Yeah...are we telling my Dad?"

"We should tell him as your mom knows" She said, getting out of bed "This morning, lunch, dinner?"

"Well there's get in early while he's still in a good mood, lunch, happy when eating, dinner will be in a happy sleepy mood, so any will work" But then he realized "Or maybe tonight, when my grandparents have gone"

"They won't approve?" She asked

"No, they won't" He said "He probably won't either but with a Christmas dinner and a few beers in him he'll be good so we should be ok"

"Ok" She took a deep breath "Ready to head downstairs?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell mom that I know"

She nodded "Good point" She leant against him "But I'm not feeling that great so we need an excuse for your Dad and grandparents"

"Ok" He put an arm around her back and they headed down for breakfast "Hey mom...or Grandma"

"Morning kids" Mrs Bolton smiled, then the 'Grandma' registered "You know?"

"Yeah, I know" Troy smiled

"When?"

"Earlier this morning"

"Oh, this is so great" She hugged them both

"Except we're not telling Dad til tonight, after Grandma and Grandpa have gone, and Mia's not feeling well so we need an excuse"

"Just say you've eat something, you guys went out for lunch yesterday, you could have had different things" She turned to Mia "Will you be able to stomack breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, sure" She replied "I just feel a lil woozy, thats all"

"Thats how it starts, you're only woozy, but it gets worse. My pregnancy with Troy was awful..."

"Mom, we don't need to hear this! Thank you!"

"How bad can it get?" Mia gulped

"I threw up every morning, had to sit with a hot water bottle sometimes"

"The tiredness is whats getting to me at the moment" She said, sitting at the kitchen table

"It will do... you may need to drop out of college" She said

"I know, we haven't spoken about that kind of thing yet"

Troy sat down at the table "We're not gonna talk about that until a later date. Don't wanna think about stuff that could cause problems on Christmas"

Couch Bolton came in the kitchen "Merry Christmas family"

"Merry Christmas" They all said

"What's on the agenda for today?" He asked

"Breakfast, presents, lunch, presents from your parents, relax for awhile, then dinner"

"Sounds good" He sat across from his son "What was with you three being awake at like 4 a.m. this morning?"

They looked at each other, it was Mia who answered "Sorry, I had a bad stomach, Lucy heard me and Troy wondered where I was"

"You ok now?"

"Pretty much"

...

Troy and Mia were lieing on the sofa when his grandparents arrived

"I'm so tired" She whispered

"You will be" He kissed her head "Sleep if you want"

She shook her head "Its Christmas, I can't..."

"Christmas is the day that people fall asleep in the day, you're fine" He closed his eyes himself "Just a few minuets"

Mia snuggled up to him and closed her eyes too...but they got interrupted

"Its not even one o'clock and you're already going to sleep?" His grandma tapped his leg, but in a joking manor

"There's a time difference, I'm tired" He squeezed Mia "We're tired"

"We know" His grandpa said "She was joking"

"Dinner!" Mrs Bolton called. His grandparents went through, but they moaned

"So tired" He groaned

"How do you think I feel?" She said "Jetlag and early stages of pregnancy? You'll have to make sure I don't fall asleep in my food"

"I'll try"

They went in to the dining room and sat in their seats, dinner already waiting for them

Mia took a bite of meat, despite feeling a little worse than she did before, that was ok, the vegetables and potato on the other hand...

"Troy" She said, hand over her mouth

He looked at her and noticed how pale she'd suddenly gotten, he nodded and they ran upstairs

Troy gave her a drink of water after and held her "Vegetables don't like you at the moment"

She put her head against the bathroom and held her stomach, she sighed "I've ruined today now"

He saw the tears brimming in her eyes "Don't. Everything's fine, you stay up here and rest, I'll finsh my dinner and come to see you ok?"

She nodded "Ok"

He put her in his room, kissed her head, turned out the light and headed back down the stairs

"Can I talk to you for a sec mom?"

He and his mother went in to the kitchen "It was the vegetables"

She nodded "Thought it might be" She sighed "Want me to save the meat so she can put it in a sandwich or something?"

"Yeah, good idea. She thinks she's ruined Christmas"

"No, she hasn't. Was she crying?"

"A lil, but isn't that normal in pregnancy?"

"Yeah, perfectly normal. Healthy actually, she'll cry at anything over the next thirty five weeks"

"I'll keep some tissue in my pocket" He said "But anyway, she's resting now, just thought I'd let you know what was going on"

...

Mia came down stairs about an hour later, Troy smiled at her and patted the seat beside him

She sat next to him, he put his arms around her waist and she leant on his chest

"Feeling better?" He said

"A lil" She said

"Good" He kissed her head

Troy's grandpa started poking fun at them "As if vegetables can make some one sick"

"Shut up grandpa" Troy said

"What? I'm just saying"

"Well don't just say" He said

"I just think it's strange that someone can get sick from eating perfectly good vegetables..."

"Are you saying Mia's strange?"

"I guess maybe I am"

"Well..."

"It's ok Troy" Mia said quietly

"No it's not ok" He said "Vegetables made Mia sick because she's pregnant, it's not her, it's the pregnancy, she's pregnant with your great-grandchild, so I suggest you shut up"

Couch Bolton and Troy's grandpa stared at them "Pregnant?"

He nodded "So don't you dare say anything else bad about Mia or the baby"

"Lucy" Couch Bolton called "I think we need to talk"

"Mom knows" Troy said

"What? When?"

"This morning, about 4 a.m."

"So you lied to me?"

"We were gonna tell you later..."

"We decided it would be best to wait until later" Mrs Bolton said "But I guess things have changed"

Mia tried to hide the fact she was crying "I'm sorry"

Troy wiped her tears "Don't cry, it's ok"

"Why don't we go have a talk?" Mrs Bolton said to Mia "It won't take long"

Mia followed her out the room, Couch Bolton turned to Troy again

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Have a baby"

"Is that it?"

A picture on the top of the fire place caught his eye, he knew exactly what to do

"And ask her to marry me"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Oh my God!" Mia said "Look at the snow!"

It was now approching the end of February and Mia was fourteen weeks, she was fine most days once she'd had her morning sickness

Troy sat up and saw the snow through the window, he let out a low whistle "That's a lot of snow"

"Guess we won't be talking to the Dean about our situation today" Mia said, getting back in bed

"It'll be nice to lay in for a change" He brought her closer to him

Kelsi poked her head around the door "Do you guys want breakfast?"

"Not right now" Troy said

"I'm making pancakes"

He sat up fast "I'm up! I'm up!"

Mia smiled at him "Thanks for the cuddle"

"Sorry" He kissed her head "But I want pancakes"

"Go on, get up. I'll be out in a sec"

Troy headed out to the kitchen and got apple juice out the fridge

"You got it?" Kelsi said

"In my underwear draw" He said

"Please tell me it's in a box"

He rolled his eyes "Yes it's in a box"

"You got a plan?"

"Taking her to where we had our first date, in that burger diner then...the rest I'm not telling"

"Oh come on!"

"No, it'll sound better when she tells you later"

"When who tells who what?" Mia said

"Er... When I tell you I'm taking you to our diner for dinner" He said

"Hmmm, I don't know if the baby'll be able to cope with all that fat" She put a hand on her bump "I'm trying to be good"

"One fatty meal won't hurt" He patted her bump "Will be bigger then"

"Actually I'm a lil big for fourteens weeks" She said

"I'm a guy, I don't know these things" He drank his juice "Still thought you'd be bigger"

"Wait a few weeks, I'll be huge" She put some bread in the toaster

"I don't know what I'll think of that" He said

"Some guys find it a turn on" Kelsi said

"Hmmm, well I like this bump" He put his arms around her "Hopefully I'll like your bump big" He kissed her

"We'll just have to wait and see"

...

Troy took Mia's coat off as she sat down at the booth

"Thanks" She smiled

He slid in next to her "So what do you want to order?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, let me look"

"We could share something?"

"I'm eating for two" She smiled "Need my own"

"Ok" He smiled "Have whatever, I'm buying"

"No, we split the bill..."

"Tonight's my treat" He said "Have anything, have the desert we usually share"

"I'm eating for two not twenty, that we're sharing"

"Ok, well have whatever"

They flipped through the menus and had the same thing, just like they always did. Then split a sundae

"So what's with the treats?" She said

"Just thought I'd treat you" He said "We haven't been out since you got pregnant, I thought you desvered it"

She smiled "Thanks" And put a spoon of ice cream in his mouth

"I was thinking we could go have a walk around Central Park" He said, swallowing it

"Really? In all that snow?"

"I thought it'd be kinda nice" He said "The snow, the moon, the stars"

"Oh, it'll be nice, I just thought you'd forgotten about the snow"

"No" He got his wallet out his jacket pocket "I'll go pay for this then we can get going"

...

It was snowing lightly as they stepped out the diner, Troy put an arm around her and they headed across the street

Mia looked up at the sky "It's nice like this"

"Yeah" Troy replied

As the snow crunched benethe their feet, Troy's nerves started to settle in. What if she said no? How awakard would that be? Just because she was pregnant, didn't mean she would say yes. He was starting to feel sick

"Troy?" Mia said "Are you ok?"

"Honestly...no, but I'll be ok"

She sat him down on a bench "We can just sit for a moment, it's ok"

He shook his head "It's not ok, I've ruined my plan..." He muttured "...stupid nerves" to himself

"What plan?" She frowned "What are you talking about?"

He sighed "When we were half way home, I was suppose to give you my gloves as your hands were cold, and in the glove is a ring..." He looked in her the eyes "I'm asking you to marry me"

Tears suddenly sprung from her eyes "Really? And it's not just because I'm pregnant?"

"Of course not. It's because I love you, but the baby does help"

"Oh Troy" She went to kiss him but stop, putting both hands on her bump in shock "Oh my God"

"What?" He said "Is it the baby?"

She put his hand where one of hers had been, the baby was moving for the first time. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

As they broke apart, she said "We have to sort everything. College, where we're gonna live..."

"We will" He kissed her nose "Just forget about that stuff for a couple of hours, be a couple of love sick teenagers..."

"It'll be hard for me to forget I'm pregnant" She held her bump again as the baby kicked again "Especially now"

"Well, we'll remember the baby, just forget all the hard stuff"

She nodded "Ok"

"Tomorrow" He said "When we meet with the Dean"

She put her hand in his "Tomorrow"

...

They sat waiting for the Dean in his office, Troy squeezed her hand

"Don't look so scared" He said "He won't be mad"

"I'm nineteen years old, I'm pregnant, I'm here on schloarship, how ungrateful do I look?"

"He'll understand, I'm sure you're not the first"

"I'm just panicking" She winiced "And the baby isn't helping"

"It'll be ok" He whispered as the Dean walked in behind them

"Troy Bolton and Mia Knight" He smiled "I haven't had chance to tell you how great I think you two were in the freshmen musical..." He saw Mia's bump "...But I don't think you were pregnant then. Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Mia nodded "I'm really sorry but I want to drop out to take care of our baby. I'm really sorry, just looking after the baby is really important to me"

"I can understand that" He said "I think its actually good that you're doing that, you may find it too hard to cope, juggling your school work and a baby. So do you want to drop out now?"

"I think that'd be easier"

"Ok" He turned to Troy "Will you be continuing your studies here?"

Troy looked at Mia

"It's up to you" She said

"Ok" He sat up in his chair more "We want to raise the baby near family and because Mia was in care, the only family she has is my family, so I'm gonna need to transfer to U of A"

"I think that's reasonable enough" The Dean cleared his throat "When would be best for you?"

"I think the week before Spring Break" Mia said "I can fly later than that but they don't really recommend it"

"I'll make some phone calls to U of A" He said "You'll be moving in with the family?"

"Yeah, until we find somewhere"

"Alright" He picked up his phone "I'll let you know"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Troy called Chad on the day of the move "Hey man"

"Hey what's up?" Chad said

"You up for a visit later?"

Chad frowned "What? Is your Spring Break early?"

"No, me and Mia are moving back to New Mexico, want to raise the baby near family"

"Do I count as family?"

Troy laughed "Sure you do"

"Sweet. I'll come to you guys as Mia'll be kinda tired won't she?"

"Oh yeah, true" Troy said "You and Taylor coming to Hawaii next week?"

"Yeah, for once, I'm glad I know Sharpay Evans" Chad laughed

Troy smiled "Yeah, me too. I gotta go, leaving for the airport soon. I'll see you later?"

"Why don't I meet you there?"

"Sure, that'd be great. I'll see you later" He hung up and saw Mia stood in the door way, he smiled at her

"Looks weird doesn't it?" She said, coming in properly "Empty, white, like a showroom"

He put his arms around her "Our apartment will look like this when we first move in"

"Need to find one first" She said leaning against him

"We will" He kissed her head "But I don't want to find one until the baby's born, otherwise your blood pressure will go through the roof"

"True, this has stressed me out enough" She said "And we'll have your parents then to help too"

He nodded "Though the only extra things we'll have are the babies"

"Good point" She replied as Kelsi and Ryan came in

"You guys ready to go?" Ryan asked

Troy nodded and turned to Mia "You ready to go home?"

"As I'll ever be" She smiled

"Ok" He said "Lets get going then"

...

"I don't think the baby likes flying" Mia said they made their way to baggage claim

"Well we fly to Hawaii and back and thats it, no more flying" He put his back pack over one shoulder and put his arm around her "Do you wanna sit down for a sec?"

"Please"

They sat on a bench beside the baggage claim, Mia took a deep breath "You grab the bags, I'll sit here for a second" She let the breath out and ran her hand over her bump

Troy missed the bags several times as he was checking on Mia, she sighed and went over to him "Troy look at the bags, not me"

"I was just making sure you're ok" He said, quickly grabbing one of the bags off the carisel.

"I know, but you're parents are waiting"

"Good point" He said and picked up the last bag "I'll sit in the middle in the car, you won't fit"

"I'd have been offended by that 16 weeks ago" She put her arm through his as he pushed the trolley and smiled again "You might want to practise this, pushing something around"

"We can go to the park that my dad use to take me to when I was small"

"Yeah, I think the baby would like that" She squeezed his arm, that made him smile so he kissed her head

As they walked in to the main airport they saw their family, they waved as they waved.

"Look at you!" Mrs Bolton gushed, hugging Mia "So big already"

"Wait about 4 weeks and she'll be as big as the house" Troy grinned, Chad laughed

"But still" His mother said "Its nice to have a bump"

Mia nodded "I don't just feel fat now, feels more special"

Troy smiled at how happy she was and gave her a squeeze "Are we heading home or what?"

"Sure" Couch Bolton took the trolley and they all started heading out to the car

"There's something I need to tell you" Troy said to Chad

"What?" Chad asked

"How'd you feel about me joing the Red Hawks?"

Chad stared at him "You're coming to U of A?"

"Yep, managed to still get hold of that schlorship, join after Spring Break"

"That's awesome! Just like we planned!"

"I know, so be grateful that I'm gonna be a Dad" Troy stopped, that was the first time he'd said that "I'm gonna be a Dad" He repeated

"Troy?" Mia said "It'll be ok, I promise. You said it'll mostly want me, most of your life will be the same..."

"I'm just, I don't know..."

"We can talk about it when we get home if you want"

He nodded "I think I need to"

...

Troy sat on his bed as Mia came in with their drink. She sat beside him "Ok, what's up?"

"It just I've never said _'I'm gonna be a Dad' _out loud before and that's when hit probably hit me, I'm gonna be a Dad, whether I'm ready or not"

"Troy" She lay a hand on his arm "Everyone goes through this. It can happen to the Father at any stage, it'll happen to me when I go in to labor. We have each other to lean on, I'm here for you, you'll be here for me when the time comes"

"I know you are, and I will be, it's just I thought it'd be another ten years before I was getting married and having a baby"

"Me too, well maybe not ten, but I'm happy with the way things have turned out...and I thought you were too" She said the last part quietly

"I am happy, as you said, everyone goes through this. I am a guy, we don't dream of having babies and things like that"

"I know they don't, I never said they did. I just thought we were on the same page"

The baby kicked inside her "It's ok baby" She said running hand over where the baby was laid

"We are" He took hold of her hand "I want to have this baby with you, I want us to get married, you're the two most important people to me in the world..." He looked at her bump "Well one and a half"

He noticed the smile on her face at that "We ok?"

"We're great"

...

"Hey guys!" Sharpay called as the Boltons (Mia included) and Danforths approuched the gate

"Hey Sharpay" Troy said

Sharpay looked Mia up and down, she knew Troy was bringing a friend but she didn't it would be a girl...or that she'd be that fat

"I don't think we've been introduced" Sharpay said, putting on her false smile "I'm Sharpay"

"Hi" Mia smiled "I'm Mia. I've heard a lot about you, from Troy and Ryan"

"Won't Gabriella be bothered by the fact that you're bringing a girl on Spring Break?" Sharpay said

"Sharpay, me and Gabriella aren't together. I'm with Mia now, we're engaged and having a baby"

Sharpay tried to keep her smile up. "Oh, that's great"

But the smile became real again as she got an idea


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Tweleve

Troy and Mia lay back on the sun lounger around the Evans' pool when Sharpay's plan went into action

Sharpay opened the door of the house to Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor and Gabriella, plus their families.

Gabriella was originally never invited but she wanted her to see this, to know how it feels to see the person you love with someone else

"Hey!" She hugged each of them "We're out the back, round the pool. We'll just let them know your here and then I'll get my mom to show you where your rooms are"

They headed outside, Taylor's mouth fell open in shock at the sight of Troy with another girl

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed, not even greeting Chad first

"It's ok Tay..." Gabriella said

"No, it's not ok, he's cheating on you!"

"No he's not" She said quietly

"Why didn't you tell me you'd broken up?" Taylor turned to Chad "Why didn't you tell?"

"It didn't really accure to me to tell you" Chad said

Mia's bump was hidden under Troy's t-shirt but that didn't stop her holding her bump when the baby kicked, making her wince.

"Sorry" She said, but winced again

Troy put his hand under her top and kept his hand on her bump "Behave" He whispered to it

Taylor guessed straight away "Oh my God"

"What?" Gabriella said, who wasn't looking in their direction

"Nothing..."

"She needs to know Taylor" Chad said

Troy sighed "Mia's 17 weeks pregnant"

"Pregnant?" She said

"Yeah, we're gonna have a baby. We're getting married too"

"Married?" She said "When?"

"They don't have a date yet..." Ryan said

"We do" Troy said

Everyone said "What?"

"We're getting married...tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Mrs Bolton exclaimed "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we weren't actually going to say until tomorrow morning but you just made me say it now" Troy said

"Good job I bought a dinner jacket..." Chad said

Meanwhile, Gabriella was stood trying not to let her tears show but Taylor noticed and took her inside

"You still love him don't you?" She sighed

"Of course I do" She wiped her eyes "I thought it'd be short a thing and then he'd realize he still loved me but I guess not"

"Look, I know how happy he made you but, I think it's time to move on" Taylor hugged her "I'm sorry Gabby"

"It's ok, it's not your fault" She sighed "I better go see if I've brought anything suitble for a wedding"

...

Mia walked quietly down the stairs to the kitchen in the middle of the night for a glass of orange juice, she didn't really like it but it was what the baby wanted

Gabriella was sat with her hot chocolate and book, she looked up at Mia as she came in, she gave her a small smile and said "Hey"

"Hey" Mia smiled, going in the cupboard for a glass

"You're up late"

"Baby wants orange juice" Then she remembered who she was talking "Sorry, forget I said that"

"It's ok, you can't help it" She forced a smile "You nervous about tomorrow?"

She shrugged "A lil, but I'm just gonna say, we asked Sharpay if you were coming before we booked the wedding because if you were coming we were going to wait and get married at home but she said you weren't so we thought it'd be ok. We wouldn't have booked it if we knew"

Gabriella sighed "I knew Sharpay wouldn't invite me out of friendship. But that's not your fault"

"If it makes you feel any better, I think he only wants to marry me this soon because I'm pregnant. I believe him about the proposing part but I'm not so sure what the rush is, I'd rather wait and have the baby with us"

"Why didn't you tell him that?"

Now Mia shrugged "I guess I liked the idea of getting married on the beach. If we'd waited for the baby to be here, it'd be at city hall"

"I'd choose the beach too" Gabriella said, showing a real smile

"I grew up in New York so the beach is kinda my weakness" She sat beside Gabriella "I want us to be friends Gabriella. There's going to be lots of things going on where both you and Troy will be invited and I'll be there too. I don't want that awful silence everytime we see each other"

"We can be friends" Gabriella smiled

"Ok" Mia smiled too "Well I better get back up to bed before Troy notices I've gone" She walked back to the side and picked up her juice "Night"

"Night" She heard Gabriella say as she went up the stairs

Back in the bedroom, Troy was waiting for Mia to come back, she'd been awhile

She came back in and sat down on the bed

"Where did you go?" He said

"Needed orange juice" She said, downing the glass

"You were forever"

"I was talking to Gabriella"

He raised his eyebrows "You? And Gabriella?"

"Yeah, we're ok"

"As in friends?"

She nodded

"That does surprise me. I mean, it doesn't surprise me that you want to be friends, it's more than she wants to be friends too"

"I know, it surprised me too, but I want everyone on good terms for tomorrow"

"Me too" He looked at the clock "We better get back to sleep, don't want to have dark circles for our wedding day"

"Yeah" Mia said, and snuggled back up to him

...

As Troy walked in to kitchen, he was greeted by the delicious smell or Mrs Danforth's brownies

"Where are they?"

"In the oven" She smiled

"I'm waiting till they're ready" He looked at his mother, Mrs Neilsen and Mrs McKessie "What are you doing?"

"Making you're wedding cake" Mrs Bolton said "Mrs Montez has gone shopping for food for the after party. Now shoo"

"I want a brownie..."

"Troy" She said in a stern voice

He sighed and headed outside, where all the men were. Chad walked up to him and smacked him on the back "You ready for today?"

"Think so" He sat on a chair

"All the women running around like headless chickens in there?" Mr Evans asked

"They're ok for now, think it'll be like an hour before that they all freak out"

Meanwhile, upstairs

"Up or down?" Kelsi said to the girls and Mrs Evans

"Up" Gabriella, Taylor and Mrs Evans said

"Dowm" Sharpay said

Kelsi rolled her eyes, of course it would be Sharpay to say the opposite

"I just want something simple" Mia said "Not all fancy. A pretty ponytail or something"

Sharpay screwed her face up "Seriously? Thats how you want your hair?"

"Yeah. I don't want to be all pretty and stuff for one day and then not the next, Troy'll dump me, well divorce me"

"Don't be silly" Mrs Evans said "And ignore Sharpay"

"How about you do a high ponytail and curl it slightly?" Gabriella suggested

Kelsi studied Mia's hair "That could work"

...

Troy kissed Mia as they all threw confetti over them.

Mia was now Mrs Bolton, his Mrs Bolton, he thought it'd be weird to have the ring on his finger, but it didn't, it felt right

They pulled a part and smiled at each other as the cameras flashed and their family cheered

That was the last moment that they really felt like they were alone. They had the food, the cake, the party, but it wasn't until they walked along the beach after their first dance that they got that feeling again

As they saw the house again, Troy stopped "Why don't we sit here for a while?"

"Yeah ok"

He lay his jacket on the sand so her dress wouldn't be ruined

"Look at all the stars" She whispered as he put his arm around her "They're beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" He kissed her hair, she moved so he was kissing her lips

Sharpay was watching them from the house "Getting pregnant...why didn't I think of that?"

"Because he'd never do you" Chad said from behind

"Don't listen to other peoples conversation!" She snapped

Chad and Gabriella looked at each other, Sharpay was talking to herself, how was it a conversation?

"Then don't spy on people" Chad said and walked away

Gabriella stepped closer to Sharpay "You're not the only person who'd liked to be sat on the sand instead of Mia, but I'm not going to try break them up, so you shouldn't either. They got married for a good reason, so that when their baby's born, they're a proper a family. That baby deserves a loving home and I know Troy and Mia can give their baby that, so don't you dare do anything to try break them up!"

Sharpay was surprised by Gabriella's speech "But he left you for Mia, don't you won't to see hurt?"

Gabriella shook her head "No, we're friends. I don't like seeing my friends hurt"

"Well" She sighed "That's you, not me"

"We're not just talking about them being boyfriend and girlfriend! They're married with a baby on the way!" She stepped closer "You ruin that baby's life and you'll have Troy, Mia and everyone else to answer to!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A couple of weeks later, Troy and Chad walked in to the Bolton house.

Chad breathed in deeply "Muffins and Cookies..." He let the breath out "...I love your mom"

Troy laughed "Me too"

They walked into the kitchen and were surprised to find Mia instead of Mrs Bolton

"Damn, they smell good" Chad went to take a cookie, but Mia smacked his hand

"Don't touch" She said "You can have some later"

"Why can't I have one now?"

"Because you can wait until we've had dinner"

He walked away muttering slightly, Troy put his arms around her "Can Daddy have one Mommy?"

Chad stifled a laugh "Daddy? Mommy?"

"Starting to call each other Mommy and Daddy so we can get it in to the baby's head and maybe he or she will say it sooner" Troy kissed her head

"The kids not even here yet and you're already doing that?"

"Yep" Mia said, lifting a tray of muffins out the oven

"Why are you doing this to me? Stop getting nice food out the oven" Chad left the room in a mood

"Hospital called today" Mia said, turning to face Troy

"Oh?" He said

"Got our twenty week scan next week, tuesday at four thirty, can you be out for then?"

"Oh sure, that'll be ok" He kissed her head "Are we gonna find out what it is?"

"Absolutley not"

"Really?" This surprised him "You don't want to know what we're having?"

"No, but if you do..."

"No, no, I was just saying. I don't mind if we find out or not, your choice"

"Troy, if you want to know..."

"No, it's ok, I can wait"

They heard the front door open and close, Mrs Bolton came in to the kitchen "Hey kids"

"Hey" They said

"I know you said you don't want to move until the baby's born but..." She got something out of her bag "...but I don't think you'll ever find a place like this again"

Troy took it off his mother. It was a leaflet on an apartment, it was perfect and cheap...but not cheap enough

"We can't afford that" He sighed

"Well, we maybe able to get the price lowered as seen as we know the owner"

"Who owns it?" He frowned

"Mr Evans"

"I don't know if that's a good thing..." He said

"Of course it is!" Mia said "Mr Evans loves you! It wouldn't surprise me if he let you have the place for free!"

"So you really want to do this?" Troy said

...

"Have you labelled all the boxes?" Chad asked as the step up to the truck was lowered

"Yeah" Troy replied "I went earlier today and stuck a piece of paper on each door to say which room is which"

"Ok, well I'll start taking stuff up"

Mia looked at her watch "Troy, we need to go to the hospital now"

"Oh right, yeah. Guess we should have said a different day. Just let me tell mom"

Mia got in to the car and waited for Troy, no way would his mom be annoyed about it

Troy got in the car beside her "We have until five thirty" He said, doing his seat belt up

"That'll be ok"

They made their way out of the city and towards the hospital. The traffic was slow so they only just made it

Mia lay down on the bed and Troy sat down on the chair beside her

"I see you moved here from New York" The midwife said

"We wanted to be nearer family" Troy said

"I can see why you'd do that, being so young"

Troy went to say something about how it wasn't because they were young, it bugged him that everyone was like this, saying they were young. They were young so what? That didn't mean they wouldn't take care of the baby and love it as much as they could, they'd be his or hers parents, no one would be able to do a better job than them...but he just said "Hmmm"

Mia squeezed his hand in thanks, she knew it bothered him.

"Ok" The midwife said "Your baby is healthy, lets just check the heart beat. Would you like to know what you're having?"

Mia turned to Troy "I've changed my mind. Is that ok?"

"Of course, I said it was up to you" He stroked her head and kissed it

"We'd like to know what the baby is please" Mia asked

"Let me see what I can do"

...

"We're back" Troy said, walking back in to the apartment

"Hey" Everyone said

"How'd it go?" Couch Bolton said

"Baby's fine...we know what we're having" He replied

Everyone turned to look at them

"Are you serious?" Chad said

"Yeah" Mia said, moving closer to Troy

"Well?" Couch Bolton said, he then looked at his wife, who was just sat, looking like she was ready to burst with excitment the moment they knew the baby's gender

Troy pulled out a pink pot of paint from behind his back "We're having a girl" He smiled

Mrs Bolton gasped, tears streaming down her face "Thats fantastic" She hugged them both "I'm so happy for you! I'll help you paint her room"

They all laughed and Troy said "Sure mom, you can do the stencils of hearts and stars, you have the most patience"

She smiled at them "We need to celebrate"

"Er...Pizza? Chinese?" Troy said

Mia hesitated as everyone said pizza

"You want chinese?" Troy asked

"Actually, its your daughter that does" She smiled at him

"Do you guys mind?" Troy said

"If that's what my granddaughter wants" Couch Bolton said

"Me too, but God Daughter" Chad said

"Are you sure?" Mia asked

"Yeah, of course" Mrs Bolton said "Now you sit down and relax, the men can deal with it tonight" She looked at Troy "You'll need the practise, Mia won't be able to cook for awhile after the baby's born"

"Can you just make some lasagnes...?" Troy sighed

"No, now go get some dinner while me and Mia discuss baby things"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The next 20 weeks flew by an before they knew it, Mia's due date had arrived

Troy bought Mia her breakfast in to their bedroom.

"Troy, I was about to get up" She said

"No you're not" He said, sitting beside her "If you relax for long enough, she might start moving"

"I don't know" She sighed "Something tells me she won't be born today...maybe not even if this week"

"Hmm, its a small chance that she'll be born on her due to date" Troy said, running his hand over her bump "But I think she'll come in the next few days"

...

Troy couldn't have been more wrong, the baby hadn't come by the time he went back to college, she still wasn't born by the first basketball of the year

"Looks like we'll be going to the hospital on Monday" Troy said, pulling on his Red Hawks jacket

"Just look at it this way" Mia said "If she'd been born you'd have no one to watch you at the game...well your Dad would, your Mom would probably stay with me"

"Yeah, thats true" He looked at his watch "Whoa, I gotta go" He kissed her head "I'll see you two in a couple of hours"

"Bye Daddy, we love you"

"Love you too" He called and closed the door

Mia walked in to the nursey now that she was alone and thought about this time next week, she was 10 days over due and would have her baby on Monday, it scared her to think of it. To think that this was her daughter's bedroom.

The walls were a pale pink color with dark pink hearts and yellow stars around the top. The floor was a soft pink carpet. On top of the carpet was a white cot decorated with pink flowers, a baby changer, wardrobe and a small sofa so if people were at the apartment she could feed her in private. They needed to decide on her name so they could get a plaque of her name.

She heard the buzzer for the apartment go off. She thought Troy had forgotten something so she was surprised when she heard Mrs Bolton over the intercom.

"Hey" She said "Bought somethings over for you"

"Oh ok, come right up"

She sat on the sofa and held her bump, she was so big, she could barely move. The person in front of her would be able to feel the baby kicking against their back

Mrs Bolton knocked on the door, Mia sighed slightly and got up, still holding her bump "Hey" She said

"Oh sweetheart, you look so tired, you should have just shouted" She put the box down on the side and guided Mia back to the sofa, she kept hold of her hand "Baby taking its toll on you?"

She nodded "Make sure I don't fall asleep at the game"

"If you're that tired maybe you shouldn't go"

"I have to go, for Troy" She changed the subject "What did you bring?"

She went and got the box off the side "I was going through Troy's old toys and I found some old teddies and things for when she's a little older, thought they might be good"

"Thanks" She smiled "We'll go put them in her room"

Meanwhile, at the pre-game warm up at U of A

Troy walked on to the court and saw his father with Mr Evans, their couch was tied up with something, he could get away with talking to him for a few seconds right?

He headed over to them, he'd been meaning to have this conversation with his Dad

"Dad?" He took a deep breath "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure" He walked down the steps, he and Troy sat further down the set of seats "What's up?"

"Well, my nervous are settling in now, as the baby will be born tuesday at the latest, and my biggest fear is I won't feel like a father, so I was wondering if you could tell me when you first felt like a Dad?"

"It didn't take me long, you were born with your eyes open, it was when they handed you to me and the way you looked at me, you held on tightly to my finger and I knew"

"What if I can't bond with her?"

Coach Bolton put a hand on Troy's back "Don't worry, you will. But don't panic if what happened to me doesn't happen you, you may feel like a father in some other way"

Troy's current Coach came in to the room"Bolton!" He called "Come on, we've got work to do"

...

Mia and Mrs Bolton joined Coach Bolton at the game

"You two ok?" He asked "Two and a half?"

"I think so" Mia said

"You only think so?" Mrs Bolton said as the game started

"Something doesn't feel right" She held her bump and breathed in and out

"What doesn't feel right?" Coach Bolton said

"I don't know, I haven't felt this before" Then she realized "Oh no"

"Oh no?" Mrs Bolton said "What's oh no?"

"Contractions" She said "Its gotta be"

"Oh God, ok, right, well, we'll go to the hospital" She turned to Coach Bolton "Grab Troy at half time. The Coach better understand, he's going to be a father for crying out loud"

"Right, I'll see you in awhile" He smiled at Mia "You'll be ok"

She smiled "Thanks"

The two women headed down the steps, Troy saw them go through the door as he stood on the court, he assumed they were just going to the restroom, not even realizing he could be a father before the day had finished.

...

By half time, however, Troy was panicking, they hadn't come back yet, what was going on?

He saw his father talking to his coach "What's going on?"

"We need to go. Your Mom's taken Mia to the hospital, she's having the baby"

"Right now?"

"Well she's in labor"

Chad said "I'll come in your car after the game ok?"

"Ok, thanks man" He said, then started heading for the changing rooms

...

Troy ran up to the desk, dressed in Red Hawks uniform still, bag over his shoulder "Mia Bolton?" He said as Coach Bolton caught up with him

"You are?" The women asked

"Troy Bolton, her husband"

"Ok, room six"

"Thanks"

They went through the door and along the corridor to room six.

Mia was sat on the bed, not into the proper stages of labor yet as she wasn't screaming or anything, talking to Mrs Bolton. They both smiled at him

"I'm sorry" He said and put his arms around her "So sorry"

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault that she had bad timing" She said hugging him back

"Do you need anything?" He asked

"Just you" She smiled, but then her face screwed up as she got a contraction, she held Troy's hand tightly

"Have your waters broken?" He asked

"In the bathroom at home luckily" Mrs Bolton said "That's her fifth contraction"

"That was the worst one yet" Mia said

"They'll get worse" Coach Bolton said

"Not helping" The other three said

After a couple of hours, Mia was on air to try and help the pain, she still had tight hold of Troy's hand

"How much longer is this gonna take?" She nearly cried

"We honestly can't say honey" Mrs Bolton said "The doctors can only give you a rough estimate"

Mia put her head down on the pillow and held back tears as the pain became unbearable, Troy gently wiped the ones that managed to escape

The doctor came in, she'd already been in twice "Lets see how your doing"

She measured how dialated she was and how the baby was doing, she looked up at them "You ready to go to the delivery room?"

"Buts its only been four hours" Mia said

"You got lucky, fast labor" She said "I'll just go get them to bring a bed through" She left the room

"Oh my God" She said, looking at Troy "We're going to have a baby"

"I know" He said, stroking her face

"I'm going to be a Mom... I can't do this" She panicked "Troy, I can't do this"

"Yes you can. You told me every parent goes through this" He kissed her head "You can do this, you'll be a great Mom"

"And you'll be a great Dad" She said

They were transferred to the delivery room. Everyone (Coach and Mrs Bolton, the Danforths) called good luck as they moved

"Ok" The doctor said "She's crowning, she's ready"

"Not sure if I am" Mia said

"Don't worry, you just need to push and it'll be over, you'll have your daughter"

"You ok?" Mia said to Troy, he laughed slightly

"You're asking me if I'm ok? Nervous, but I don't matter right now, its you two that matter"

"You ready to push?" She asked

Mia nodded and tightened her hand on Troy's, she pushed her hardest

"That's it, her head and shoulders are out, just one more push"

Mia did as she was told, her scream wasn't as loud as before.

The doctor wrapped her up and gave her to Mia, tears now rolling down her face "Hello baby" She smiled

The baby howled at the bright lights, Mia covered her eyes "That better?"

Troy's heart was pounding at how easily Mia was bounding with their daughter, what if he couldn't do that?

"We'll get her washed up while you head to recovery" A nurse smiled "Got anything you'd specifically like her to wear?"

"Can you get the pink baby grow out the bag Troy?" Mia said

"Sure" Troy rummaged around in the bag for the outfit "Here you go"

...

"Can we come in?" Chad put his head around the door

"Sure" Troy smiled "But shush"

They all came in, each smiling as they saw the little girl in Mia's arms.

"She beautiful" Mrs Bolton said, wiping her eyes "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah" Troy said

"I'll hold her tomorrow, when she's awake"

"Its ok..." Mia said

"No, no, best not to disturb her" Mrs Bolton looked at Troy "Have you held her yet?"

"Not yet, she, er, pretty much attacked Mia as soon she was holding her"

Miq smiled at him "She's a hungry baby"

"Don't know where she got that" Coach Bolton said

"What did you call her?" Chad asked

"Hallie Lucy Bolton" Mia smiled

Mrs Bolton's tears over flowed "For me? The Lucy part?"

Troy nodded "Who else would it be for?"

She hugged them both and said "Thank you"

...

Later on, when Mia was sleeping and Troy watched some TV, Hallie started to stir, making little snuffles.

Troy hesitated, should he? Or let her go back to sleep by herself? He hadn't held her yet as she'd still been a sleep. As she started crying properly, he scooped her up in to his arms.

She was so small, he could feel her tiny heart beat, faster than his, she opened her eyes slightly and looked at him, her little hand held on to his t-shirt, she gave a little smile, thoughit was only wind really.

Thats when Troy first felt like a father, as he stood holding Hallie in his arms, his beautiful baby girl.

He sat down on the chair again and said "Hey Hallie" He could feel himself smiling "I'm your Daddy...and I'll love you and take care of you, no matter what" He kissed her tiny head "I'll always be here"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Troy ran in to the apartment, still in his Red Hawks uniform, he leant against the door, slightly out of breath

"What's going on?" Mia asked, now two year old Hallie on her hip

"Cheerleader, freshmen, coming after me"

"Why?"

He shrugged "Maybe she thought it'd be cool to date the graduating captain, but guess what? He's married and has a two year old daughter"

"Well she can keep her hands off, your mine"

Troy smiled "You can tell her that at graduation"

"I may do" She turned to Hallie "We get to see Daddy in a funny hat"

Hallie patted her head "Hat" and pointed to Troy "Daddy" then giggled for the funny part

"At least you get to choose what you wear tomorrow, I have to wear red...again"

"Red suites you"

"So I'm told"

"You'll look great, me and your mom are both getting pictures"

"Great"

"Oh, and Kelsi, Ryan, Taylor and Gabby will be back so that'll be good"

"Too many people to take pictures of me!"

She laughed "Come on, it'll be fun, all of us together"

"Yeah...at least it'll be the Evans' that'll be trashed"

"Well it's not a huge party, just like your old gang...and me and Hallie"

He noticed the slight nerves in her voice "It'll be ok, the only people you don't know are Zeke, Jason and Martha, it'll be fine"

...

Troy woke up the next morning to bacon and eggs, he could just hear the sizzle over Mia and Hallie's conversation (almost)

He headed out in to the kitchen and kissed them both "Morning"

"Morning" Mia said as Hallie reached for Troy and said "Daddy"

Troy picked her up "You going to come to Daddy's school today?"

She nodded "School"

Troy smiled at her and kissed her head

"Dressy" Hallie said

"You're wearing a dress are you?"

She nodded again.

"Mom and Dad are coming to get you so you don't get all dressed up and then go on the bus"

"Ok, I think your mom said they'll pick us up anyway" She put his bacon and eggs on the plate "When do you need to leave?"

"In about three quarters of an hour. Need to have breakfast, shower, change, and pick up Chad and Sharpay"

"Why do you need to pick them up? Can't they drive?"

"Just thought it'd be easier to car pool"

"Ok, but me and Hallie are coming with you to the Evans'"

"I know, already told Chad that" Troy said, sitting at the breakfast bar, Hallie on his lap, he put some scrabbled egg on his fork

"Are we having dinner at the Evans'?" Mia asked, putting bread in the toaster

"No idea" Troy said, putting bacon in Hallie's mouth "But we can order a pizza when we get back"

"Pizza!" Hallie cheered, clapping. Her parents smiled at her

"You two and your pizza" Mia smiled

...

Everyone hugged Troy, Chad and Sharpay as they all met up again, after the ceremony.

Hallie pointed at her father and Chad "Daddy! Dressy! Uncie Chad! Dressy!"

"Thanks for pointing that out Hal" Chad said, but he was smiling

"Lets have a picture of you three" Mrs Bolton smiled

They took a lot of photos, one of the original group, then added in Zeke, Jason, Martha and Kelsi, and a third one, they brought in Mia and Hallie

Mrs Bolton also took two other photos, one of Troy, Mia and Hallie, the best however, was of just Troy and Hallie, they looked so a like. Hallie was wearing Troy's graduation cap on top of her blonde curls and hanging tightly on to him, both of their blue eyes sparkling

"So" Mrs Evans beamed "Is it back to...?" She got interuptted by someone yelling "Troy! Chad!"

They turned around and saw Jimmy and Donnie coming up behind them

"Hey" They said as they hugged them "How you been?"

"I've been good" Chad said

"Me too, how about you guys?" Troy said

"Been great, awesome." Jimmy said "Hey, you weren't here for most of the first year, what was up with that?"

"Well..."

"And on the first game after the summer, you left half way!" Donnie said

"Let me explain" Troy said "See the blonde over there?" He pointed to Mia

Jimmy frowned "The one with the toddler on her hip?"

"That toddler is my daughter, that is my wife's hip"

"Dude, you're married?" Donnie said

"Yeah, that's why I left, I was gonna be a Dad, I wasn't about to miss that"

Sharpay came over to them "Come on guys, we're heading back to mine"

Jimmy grinned at her "Don't mind if I do"

Sharpay put her hand in his face "I don't think so"

"Awww, come on..."

"No, gotta be twenty two or older. Troy, Chad, come on"

"Troy's daughters going!"

"Hallie is a two year old little girl, she doesn't count..." She saw the frown on Troy's face "...age wise..." She grabbed hold of Troy and Chad "...now move!"

...

Troy carefully lay Hallie in her bed after Mia had changed her in to her pjs. He smiled and stroked her head, she was so important, he got the feeling he had the first time he held her when he saw each and every morning, Daddy's little girl (and her pjs confirmed it)

He headed out the kitchen, where Mia was making coffee "You know most people are having sex tonight right?"

"That a hint?" She took a sip of her coffee

"No, I'm just saying, too tired for that" He said

"That's because we have something that a lot of twenty two year olds don't have"

Troy smiled slightly "Hallie"

"Yeah" Mia said, smiling a lil too "But I'm glad we have her"

Troy wrapped his arms around her "Me too" He kissed her head

"I never thought that this was actually my dream, you know, a loving husband and a little girl so soon, I thought I'd be at a big music company somewhere...but I know now that I'm exactly where I want to be"

Troy smiled at her "God I love you" He kissed her on the lips and cupped her face, the perfect way to say 'I love you'

...

Troy and Mia had another baby when they were twenty four years old, in the summer before Hallie started school, Cole, but luckly he waited for Troy to finish a basketball game, along side his uncle Chad, as they now both played professionally.

Speaking of Chad, he proposed to Taylor on her twenty fifth birthday, the same day she had won a case as a lawyer.

Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay opened a music, dance and drama school, it ran after school and for three hours on Saturdays.

Gabriella came back and became a science teacher at U of A, which suited her just fine

Everyone got what they wanted, and if not something similar. It just proves that if you have your friends as a support system...you can pretty much achieve anything

An- I know this story isn't great but I promise my next one will be better


End file.
